ambigüedad
by misssalace
Summary: Ciego, sordo y roto, lo mira tal y como es. El demonio cruel que odia y destruye, pero ella lo ama y lo cuida y lo curará, todo eso por toda la eternidad. SasuSaku.


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. yo poseo la retorcida imaginación y la pasión por el SasuSaku.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>ambigüedad.  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. T | romance/angst.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>summary.<strong> Las estrellas son escarlata, en los ojos de Sasuke. Y él la hiere y la destruye y construye un universo imperfecto. "Siente mis manos, te voy a curar. Toda tu locura voy a respirar. No dejaré que el dolor te asfixie, te amo, dejaré que en mi corazón tú habites".  
><strong>by. <strong>Viliviry.

* * *

><p>"mi mundo son tus ojos, con sus estrellas de múltiples colores, mi universo destructivo, todo lo que quiero ver y todo aquello que hoy respiro"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«ambigüedad»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Una de las teorías sobre el origen del hombre, afirma que éste es producto de la unión de un demonio y un ángel. Una raza diferente, pendiendo de la mezcla corrosiva de su naturaleza.

Bondadosa y cruel, amorosa y destructiva. Odio, amor, rencor, dolor, sangre y supervivencia. El placer del daño ajeno, la venganza y el perdón conviviendo. Ángeles, demonios, una naturaleza ambigua, burda e imposible: el pecado original.

El humano es tan cruel y despiadado, mucho peor, de lo que un demonio puede ser. Es capaz de matar, le sea o no necesario, pero es también capaz de amar aunque sea en vano. Odia, y sueña y vive y destruye y construye y hace las cosas a su modo, porque está dentro de sí mismo, la ambigüedad y su delirio. En sus ojos y en su sangre.

Sakura no sabe todas esas cosas, en realidad jamás se pone a pensar en el origen del mundo. Vamos, cómo si realmente fuera a importarle quién creo todo eso y para qué. El existencialismo no es parte de ella, no lo ha sido nunca. Ella es egoísta, y ama y desea y pretende y espera como nunca nadie ha hecho jamás. Es lo especial.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzan ella se vuelve toda efervescente y cuando se tocan él le hiere.

Secreta odio, secreta amor, odio más amor y una pizca de dolor. Agonía deliciosa, cruel y descarnada, ese amor profundo y perdurable que no se corroe jamás.

Su cosmovisión se destroza, cuando sus dientes chocan y se aprietan tan fuerte que le dan ganas de llorar, porque le duele la cabeza y luego los ojos y luego, curiosamente, también el corazón.

Sakura quiere comprenderle, y a sus ojos; las estrellas de color rojizo, de sangre, esas que posee y que se la comen viva.

Su instinto le grita algo así como «corre, estúpida» pero los latidos de su corazón repiquetean con fuerza en sus oídos y es suficiente para no caminar de más. Para no alejarse, para morder la manzana y volver a pecar. Pecar de tanto amor, que eso sí es algo prohibido.

―Sasuke-kun… eres…

Las estrellas escarlata le miran de vuelta, le miran y no le miran y a ella se le cae el mundo a los pies con todo eso, a ella que ya no es ella porque a su lado, estando juntos, contrastan y chocan y ella brilla un montón. Pero en sus ojos verdes, sin estrellas, se opaca y refleja el mundo entero. Pero es que para eso ella existe, ¿sabes?

Para que al mirarle a los ojos, las estrellas rojas se vuelvan el verde puro, el reflejo uno solo, y se le olvide lo demás.

Y no es pureza, es verde, es como un montón de árboles o el cielo después de llover.

Y no son estrellas rojas, son sus pecados bañados en sangre, su vida drenándose con la forma de seis puntas perfectas.

―Sasuke-kun ―dice―, eres… un demonio.

Ella lo acepta, ahora puede verlo y es cuando él ya no puede, así es la ironía de sus vidas. Corrompiéndose a cada respiro, acepta que su naturaleza no es como la suya y le ama mucho más.

Juraría que lo ha escuchado emitir el «hn» tan característico de él, pero la verdad es que seguro que ha alucinado. Lo ha creído de sus ojos, en las estrellas, y él de ese infame miedo. Todo revuelto, como los colores. Rojo como la sangre, y verde como el mundo. Negro como la oscuridad envolvente a la que tanto le temía cuando era una niña. La oscuridad que en él, le succiona, le drena y ella va sin temor alguno porque le ama y conecta puntos hasta comprender que no se detendrá jamás.

Ese amor perdurará. Porque ha explotado, como un volcán. Ha volado, forzosamente, y se ha endurecido paulatinamente. Es duro, y duele, y si intentara romperlo aunque fuese un poco… volvería explotar para endurecerse más. Sangraría, y sería caliente ―porque así es― para volver a brotar. No se acaba jamás.

―Y te amo.

Ahora no imagina ni un solo sonido a modo de respuesta, y le gusta, es como si le agradara pensar que tiene tantas palabras en la boca, por decir, que se le atoran todas en la garganta y ninguna puede escapar de entre sus labios.

Le toca la boca, sella sus labios, como diciendo «No hace falta, Sasuke-kun, entiendo y por eso te amo y porque tu dolor es mi dolor y llevo tu corazón en mi corazón porque no quiero que se te rompa, está bien, conmigo».

―Quisiera que… escucharas ―recibe solo el frío silencio―. ¿Puedes…?

Las estrellas no se mueven ni desaparecen, porque son estrellas y se supone que son eternas. Pero no rojas, y éstas lo son, y no puede dejar de mirarlas y de desearlas y está volviéndose loca, tiene una manzana en la mano. Va a cortarla en trozos, uno, dos, tres y tal vez cuatro y tal vez le sangre la boca o el pecho o los ojos a Sasuke-kun. Le ha visto, le sangran, ¿le dolerá?

Sakura es aquella manzana, y va a destrozarla para ofrecérsela a Sasuke, como siempre. Y como siempre, él no la escucha y no la ve, y es que ésta vez es completamente literal… y le comienza a doler y ninguno se ha movido ni ha pasado más de un segundo.

―Mírame ―susurra y espera, espera como cuando niña lo hacía, y se siente pequeña y tonta e infantil pero le mira fijamente de todos modos―. Sasuke-kun…

Es tan absurdo.

―Sakura ―casi se sobresalta, hasta recordar que están en el hospital y que Tsunade ha venido a quién sabe qué, y que tiene una manzana esperando ser destrozada―. Aquí estabas, márchate. Hay un montón de pacientes esperando.

―Tsunade-sama…

―He dicho que te marches, deberías saber que él no puede escucharte debido a la explosión de chakra que ocurrió con los bijus. Y no puede ver nada, eso cosa de su sharingan. Sakura, él está…

―Ciego, ya lo sé ―completa ella, y se le rompe algo más si es que eso es posible.

Tsunade la mira fijamente y desea no comportarse como lo hace, pero si ella no fuese fuerte nadie lo sería, mucho menos Sakura. Tiene que aprender, o ella misma enseñarle, que aunque duela y destroce y fulmine… el dolor no puede ―debe― sobrepasarla. La Hokage opta por ser dura, no que no comprenda a la chica. La quiere bastante, y es por eso que no quiere que su sombra se proyecte sobre ella y termine odiando a todo el mundo y temiéndole a la sangre. Pero Sakura es mejor, y más fuerte y más inteligente y tiene demasiado corazón. Por ello, sabe que ella no va a temerle a la sangre, ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto ni a ella misma.

Se siente orgullosa de su alumna, y agrega con voz más grave: ―Naruto está recuperándose de maravilla, acabo de curarle las últimas heridas, está fuera ya de peligro, ¿por qué no vas a verle antes de volver abajo? Pronto despertará.

―Naruto ―suelta Sakura y se muerde el labio mientras aprieta la manzana entre sus manos, como protegiéndola antes de cortarla―. No puedo ―se excusa al cielo, o a Tsunade o tal vez a Naruto… quizás se miente a ella misma. No lo sabe.

Tsunade camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se inclina sobre la cama, donde Sasuke está muy quieto.

―Lucharon con todo lo que tenían, ¿no es así? ―pregunta.

―No ―dice Sakura―, no lo sé. Estaba en el campamento médico y yo… yo no lo sé. ¿Cree que esté bien, Tsunade-sama? He preguntado a varios ninjas, incluso a Hinata, y me han dicho que lo último que se vio antes de que el zorro atacase a los demás bijus… fue a Sasuke-kun en la explosión.

La rubia se mantiene seria, o al menos lo intenta, porque ella estaba muy ocupada salvándole el culo al Raikage.

―Sakura, ¿por qué estás aquí? Uchiha Sasuke es un criminal, aunque todo haya terminado ya, y como si muere o como si se recupera, sigue siendo un traidor.

Sakura alza los hombros, alicaída, expresando con ese gesto que ya lo sabe y que le duele un montón. Tsunade no dice nada más, quiere comprenderla.

―Pero no está inconsciente. Cuenta con el reflejo ninja más básico y es capaz de sentir el chakra, que no pueda oír o ver no significa que no sepa quién está aquí presente. Es inteligente, no se ha movido para nada.

Ambas se miran a los ojos y Sakura es la que se deja vencer, baja la mirada y se pregunta si aquello es verdad. Si lo es, ¿por qué no se mueve? Vale, que Sasuke no es el hombre más hiperactivo del mundo… pero no tiene dos de sus sentidos, ¿no tiene ni un poquito de miedo? Es una locura.

―¿Puedo curarle? ―pregunta Sakura, susurrando.

―No ―dice Tsunade―. Sus tímpanos están destrozados completamente y el daño ya es lo suficientemente severo.

―¿Sus ojos?, ni siquiera ha desactivado ese extraño sharingan.

―Joder ―la rubia aprieta los puños―. Quisiera saberlo, pero en realidad no puedo. Ese tipo de derivación del sharingan no lo conozco con detenimiento. Si no puede desactivarlo, es porque se ha ido la función de la vista en su cerebro.

―Comprendo ―en realidad no lo hace, y ambas lo saben. Tsunade se da cuenta de que su sola presencia enferma a Sakura y no de una manera negativa, solo dolorosa. Por ello, decide marcharse y concederle a su alumna ese deseo. Qué va, si es un capricho suyo, y se le cae el alma a los pies cuando los ojos verdes se cristalizan.

Mira la manzana que Sakura apretuja con fervor, y arquea las cejas.

―Quédate aquí, no es que crea que va a intentar escapar. Es inteligente, hacerlo es un suicidio, vigílalo y asegúrate que no reaccione desfavorablemente.

―Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Acepta la mentira, y agradece aquél ínfimo detalle por parte de su maestra.

Una vez a solas, ya no sabe qué hacer, toma la manzana y el cuchillo y procede a cortarla. Primero a la mitad, con precisión, luego aquellas dos partes se dividen nuevamente. Debe pelarla, dejarla desnuda a merced de todo. Si se oxida no importa, porque va a quitarle el corazón. El corazón de la manzana ―su corazón― a Sasuke, siempre a, por y para él.

Acomoda todo en un gran plato, y se acerca a cama otra vez. Siente una punzada debido al recuerdo pero la ignora e intenta sonreír, se pregunta cómo acercarse a Sasuke, y cómo hacerle saber que no va a atacarlo, tan solo quiere ofrecerle la manzana.

Las estrellas de aquél color escarlata son tan visibles que dan miedo, ¿por qué no cierra los ojos?, ella se imagina que ha de ser terrible. Y vuelve a sufrir por él, aunque ni se entere de ello, lo hace por Sasuke y solo con él es capaz de hacerlo. Comprender y sentir, con un significado ambiguo. Las estrellas de seis picos, y la manzana en trozos y los ojos verdes como el mundo, todo en colisión.

Suspira y tiembla, y Sasuke se yergue ligeramente. Entonces ella se concentra en sentirlo, cierra los ojos y modula el flujo de chakra para que él la reconozca. Lo espera.

―Sakura ―acuchilla Sasuke, con su voz grave―. Vete.

Y funciona, abre una herida más, pero lo cierto es que la manzana está ya lista para comérsela trozo por trozo y es lo que importa ahora. Sakura está lista, como nunca antes.

Como no puede responderle, ella se acerca más y roza su mano ligeramente. Primero suave, luego con presión, y luego toma un trozo de manzana. Va a acercarla a los labios del chico, y quiere conseguirlo, quiere cuidarlo.

Aún quiere, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Sakura es como ese volcán que explota, aún después de un montón de tiempo estando inactivo, la lava aún hierve en su interior y reluce y refulge y destruye cuando uno menos se lo espera. Sí, aún quiere.

―Suéltame, joder.

No sabe si alegrarse o llorar, sentirse herida o desistir. Frunce el ceño y aprieta fuerte, el trozo de manzana es suave entre sus dedos y en su otra mano, la piel de Sasuke es tibia.

―No ―se niega como una niña pequeña, y se enorgullece al no sentir rebeldía por parte de él. Habla como si él pudiese escucharla―. Quiero cuidarte, Sasuke-kun.

Los labios de Sasuke sienten aquél pedazo húmedo de manzana, abre la boca un poco y Sakura hace lo demás. Ella sonríe, y él mastica y todo se detiene porque ha colisionado. El universo destructivo en el que gira su mundo se ha detenido, todo por aquél trozo de Sakura, todo por la manzana.

Es un pecado quererle, no lo sabe, pero no es que deba… es que quiere. Mucha luz para tanta oscuridad y el odio y el rencor y la venganza opacando toda la brillantez, por medio de las estrellas sangrantes en sus ojos. Pero el verde que lo contrarresta todo, vuelve puro el pecado, lo revierte todo con tan solo un pedazo de manzana.

Y va, y viene, y ella sonríe otro más. Se pone de pie, y va por la otra mitad de la fruta. Sasuke no la siente moverse, porque está idiotizado con lo que es capaz de sentir sin poder ver u oír, tan diferente, nuevo y colosal. Lo que siente es demasiado, el chakra de Sakura y su sabor en el paladar. Es dulce y ácido, agridulce, quiere un poco más. Pero no puede hacerlo solo, nunca pudo, ya no puede.

―Sakura ―dispara, y no la siente. Ya no siente a Sakura, y tiene miedo pero no lo dice, hiperventila mientras se abstiene de alzar las manos en un acto reflejo estúpido para buscarla con ellas. Para sentirla tangible, no solo en el aire o en el paladar, en su boca.

Escondiendo su chakra, Sakura lo observa detenidamente. Le gusta amarlo, un montón, ese tipo de sensación que uno no puede evitar porque echa raíces y se cosecha sola dentro del cuerpo. No del corazón, que se encarga de latir y que puede desaparecer, es en todo el cuerpo. Lo siente más que nunca, porque él está con ella y siempre va a estar. No la escucha y no la mira, pero jamás lo hizo y no hay gran diferencia.

Hoy ve las estrellas en sus ojos, literalmente, y se asegura de que la sienta más que nunca. Para siempre. Con la manzana en su boca y el calor en sus manos, espantando a la soledad y el odio de un tajo. Con los ojos verdes como el mundo, como armas, mira lo que él no puede. Lo mira a él, y las estrellas, tal y como es. Roto y ciego y sordo, como siempre ha estado, que ahora es tangible y mucho más real.

Entonces se acerca otra vez, y él se inquieta, ella lleva la manzana en sus labios y la saborea mientras procura insuflarse un poco más de fuerza. De esa fuerza que le falta, no de la que le sobra. Aspira y luego suspira y acerca los labios a la nariz de Sasuke.

―Aquí estoy, Sasuke-kun.

No la escucha y no la ve ―como siempre― pero la siente, la saborea y la huele. Sakura está en el aire, y en las moléculas de su cuerpo, en la destrucción de su mundo y en el efervescente odio. No sabe qué ha dicho, pero sabe que está ahí, y es… bueno, sí, suficiente.

―Hn ―suelta, como diciendo «vale ya, ahora aléjate de mí».

Sakura ríe y él vuelve a sentirla, las vibraciones, y sus labios van más arriba y busca sus ojos. Uno y dos, y las estrellas parpadean un poco.

―Yo te cuido, te voy a curar ―murmura, y abre mucho los ojos cuando la mano de Sasuke se entrelaza con la suya. Con fuerza, y presión y mucha necesidad.

Son cosas que él no dice y jamás dirá, porque tampoco habla. Eso hace que de cinco sentidos estén presentes dos, pero eso basta para ambos. La lava reluce y refulge y explota, les quema al contacto de sus manos pero eso ya no importa.

Sasuke es aquél demonio, cruel y vengativo, con las estrellas rojas en los ojos que tanto le atraen. Sakura es el ángel que le ama, le cuida y le cura, y va a hacerlo por toda la eternidad.

**.**

* * *

><p>"siente mis manos, te voy a curar. toda tu locura quiero respirar, no dejaré que el dolor te asfixie, yo te amo, y dejaré que en mi corazón habites"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>esto ha quedado demasiado raro, y loco, muy muy críptico. pero me ha encantado, ¿qué más que la verdad? me ha fascinado. esto lo escribí durante mi estado de ostra en la biblioteca de mi escuela (es obligatoria, y me he quedado como dos horas diarías durante cinco días y aún me faltan).

Aquí hago alusión a un fic que comenzaré MUY pronto, (espero yo, porque es un proyecto que me enloqueció) y quisiera saber si quieren jugar a adivinar de qué va. y además, ¿alguien adivina por qué le puse "ambiguedad" como título?(:  
>¡Me encantaría -en serio- leer teorías al respecto! para saber cómo piensan, y si coinciden con mi retorcida cabeza D:<br>el pecado original, que yo sepa, es la lujuria. y aquí lo traté como el amor insano -irreverente- de un ángel hacia un demonio (Sakura a Sasuke).

las estrellas rojas (por si alguien piensa que me volví loca) son el mangekyou sharingan de Sasuke, son estrellas de seis puntas, y mi inspiración. aunque, de todos modos, me salté eso del "nuevo diseño" que deberían tener sus ojos, con el complemento de los de Itachi. la manzana es Sakura, por si no quedó claro en mi metáfora fea. y uh, pues es todo.

Tengo, además, la graduación y exámenes y el examen de la U. y me quiero morir D: peeeeero~ juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas (y que quiero ver H.P 8) y que no abandonaré todas estas cosas que me vuelven tonta. escribir, sasusaku(:

GRACIAS POR LEER! ~ si has leído, comenta, you know. sí, "El review es el orgasmo del escritor" (?) ¿te gustaron las frases?


End file.
